Of Demonic Entanglement
by MissOverlord
Summary: What starts as a simple assignment winds up more complicated than Klug ever could've anticipated. Troubled by the potential worsening of his condition, Sig reluctantly accepts Klug's offer of aid. However, a certain shouty book-bound demon's soul is very, very displeased at having the cyan-haired bug catcher around. Why?
1. Doodlebug

Note:

This is set roughly two to three years after the events of Fever 2, assumes that most of the games are canon and the characterization tries to be closer to the Japanese stuff. This is especially obvious with Sig, whose manner of speaking is... different.

I apologize in advance for some really, really odd word choices. Somnolist isn't in the dictionary, but...

* * *

Collaboration. Working with others. _Pairs assignment_.

It just _had _to be, hadn't it? It would've been simpler alone. Hell, he'd probably at least have an outline done by now. Sure, the properties of botany in magic wasn't his expertise, so he'd have no expectation of being done in an hour. If it were astronomy in magic...

Klug thumbed through the index of his current volume, perched as it was on three further tomes. Researching in the library was convenient, if distracting. He'd already found a few unrelated texts that he'd shoved off to the side, squirreling them away to digest in his leisure.

... Well, that assumed he'd even_ have _leisure time. Klug had been consciously avoiding glancing across the vast, book-littered expanse of a table. Every time he considered it, he figured he'd be better off not knowing how far behind his partner was.

It wasn't that Sig was stupid, but Sig was, well,_ Sig. _Distractable under the best circumstances, unreachable under the worst. This day didn't seem to be the greatest one. The books on the boy's side of the table rested blissfully untouched. Unopened. For. An. Hour.

All the bug catcher had to show for the time was a few crude sketches, insects of some kind of another. Considering they were drawn with Sig's over-large crimson left hand, that they were recognizable was a small miracle. Head propped up on his normal right hand, the entomophile just kept deliberately putting pencil to paper.

Klug needlessly adjusted his glasses. There was something odd about the way his so-called partner stared down at the sheet with his mismatched eyes. An intensity dwelled that was normally absent. It was... unnerving.

"_Sig_," Klug intoned with a feigned sense of calm, "something's bothering you. We've been here for over an hour and your pages are still blank apart from those doodles."

"Oh," the wanna-be entomologist straightened in his seat, exhaling a breath he hadn't been aware of holding in. He mumbled noncommittally, slumping back before apologizing in his usual dull monotone.

Or was it? Klug couldn't be sure if he was just projecting or if there was genuine tension there. Shifting and adjusting his glasses for a second time, he lifted an eyebrow. "I've never seen you this distracted. You're stressed about something."

Sig's hair-tenne twitched. Even if his impassive expression rarely changed, that tic betrayed his thoughts. Happiness, disappointment, anything outside of his normal routine elicited some type of movement. Though he was already sagging in his chair, somehow Sig managed to sink down further.

A thought occurred to the bespectacled one. Observations were one of his fortes but sometimes they were... unwelcome. He became suddenly defensive, straightening and clearing his throat. "E-everyone deals with stress differently, you know. Raffina trains more aggressively than normal, Amitie becomes more outwardly cheerful, Taru Taru clams up entirely..."

"You?"

"Me? I... I find somewhere quiet and read. Or double-check my work... sometimes triple." The academic knew it sounded cliche, but it was what it was. "I need something to keep me busy."

A slow blink, and the faintest hint of a smile. "Quadruple?" Sig held the 'a' longer than necessary. It would've been charming if it wasn't so infuriating to his target.

Klug stiffened his upper lip, his cheeks flushing from the question. It was true. Of course it was. To admit it, though... "tch! Yes, yes, but almost never!_ Rarely!_ But that's not the point! I wanted to know why _you're _stressed."

One blue and one red eye barely peeked over the table's edge. How is it possible to slump that much and not slip from your seat?

"Dunno."

Klug tried to contain his exasperation, steepling his fingers and resting his forehead against them. Stay calm, eventually all the non-answers will yield something useful, he thought. Something to work with. Statistically speaking it had to.

"That's obviously not true. _Look,_" hissed Klug, "let's try something else. Is it school related?"

A shake of the head. Issues with friends? Nada. Problems at home? A slight hesitation to think, then negatory. Now all that was visible of Sig was his hair.

"Is it me?"

"No."

This was going nowhere. Fingers drumming against wood, Klug gave up. "Come back up, I'll stop asking. There's no point to sitting on the floor."

Eight digits clung to the edge as the Doodlebug pulled himself up from the carpeted library floor. Four fingertips, perfectly normal, but the other four... no. It was too obvious. Besides, Sig always said it was_ fine_. He was used to it. He was...

"It's the arm, isn't it?"

_Twitch_. The mismatched hands disappeared as their owner once again retreated.

_Bingo_. Sort of. The cause was known, but what to do about it was another thing entirely. Scanning his surroundings to ensure no witnesses were present, Klug scooted off of his chair and sat down cross-legged on the floor beneath the table. There was no way he'd risk raising his voice in the museum library. He'd rather throw his sense of pride under the metaphorical carriage than chance a reprimand, or, _stars forbid,_ a ban. Just the prospect brought him out in a cold sweat…

Arms wrapped around his knees, Sig barely glanced in Klug's direction. He didn't seem too put out by having his refuge invaded. "You okay? You're all pink."

Klug blinked, roused from his reverie of doom. It was impossible to verify but he trusted his classmate's appraisal was genuine. His general lack of color made any degree flushing incredibly obvious, much to his chagrin.

"I'm perfectly fine. Sitting on the floors of libraries is one of my all-time favorite activities," he mumbled, adjusting his cravat. Subtext tended to be lost on Sig. Attempting to let go of his annoyance, the bibliophile tried to resume his original line of questioning.

"The arm, does it feel 'weird' again?" It was a legitimate enough query, it was fairly common knowledge that the blue-haired boy's odd arm acted up intermittently. Sometimes it was a mild to total loss of sensation, other times it seized and became all but useless. The pity of it was, the poor guy was left-handed.

"No." A simple, flat denial. Sig's already half-lidded eyes narrowed. While little of his eyes were visible from behind his folded knees, their look was unmistakable._ Don't want to talk about it, stop asking and leave me alone. _

He felt… uncomfortable. Normally Klug wouldn't have pushed even this far. Any confrontation he wasn't confident of winning wasn't worth having. This felt far from an assured victory. He didn't want to do this. It'd be easier just to do all the work himself. _Simpler_. Maybe not fair, but…

…No.

That wouldn't solve anything. It was a _pairs _assignment. By design, it was meant to encourage cooperation. Failing that aspect, everything else was pointless. Getting through to this living cabbage was part of, nay, _it was _the challenge.

"Ignoring the problem isn't going to solve anything. You can't ignore me, either," the bookworm crossed his arms, exuding _way _more confidence than he actually felt, "keeping it bottled up won't hel-"

"_Fine_," Sig abruptly cut in, a slight quaver in his voice, "just… scared."

Silence. The academic's mouth had simply stopped moving mid-syllable. Fish-like, it hung open as its owner mentally scrambled to make sense of those three little words. He stared without meaning to.

Sig shrunk down further, burying his face in his arms._ This _kind of reaction was why he didn't want to say anything. Now _everything _was awkward. The points of his clawed left hand poked into his right arm as he tried to curl into an even tighter ball. Any discomfort or pain was irrelevant.

Klug panicked. He never anticipated that kind of meltdown. Calming other people down had never been a skill he possessed, how the_ heck _was he supposed to deal with someone that he upset? _Stars above, how can I fix this?_! He screamed inside, floundering for a solution he just didn't have.

Where the thought of scooting alongside the pitiable cyan-topped ball came from, he wasn't sure. Probably some half-forgotten childhood memory from a time when his parents were usually around. When he was hurt, when he was scared, a hug or a pat on the back had gone a long way. Hugging Sig was out of the question, but… well…

Hesitantly, as though his classmate would shatter like glass if he were careless, Klug reached out. It took a few seconds for a palm's weight to register with the bug boy, eliciting that peculiar tuft of blue hair to twitch. Otherwise, nothing happened.

Clearing his throat, he of the purple cap scrambled for the 'right' words. "I'm… sorry. This is my fault for being pushy."

The sound of his own voice made him cringe. That was the_ best _he could do? How many hours had he spent absorbed in dictionaries or a good thesaurus? However sincere, the triteness appalled him. It sounded so _cliche. _

Movement. One blue eye peaked out from the protective cocoon Sig had wrapped himself in. "Really?"

Was it a question or an accusation?_ Question,_ Klug settled on. Anything else would risk escalation. It was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Really," he nodded in confirmation, hand still resting on the other boy's shoulder, "would it be alright, well, what I mean is... what's wrong with it?"

"... Want to know?"

"O-only if it's okay, you're okay, I mean-" He broke into impotent stammering, not wanting to make Sig more uncomfortable, but his curiosity threatened to kill him if he didn't at least try to find out.

Gradually, Sig unwrapped himself from his compressed state, murmuring something as he stretched out his arms and legs. He seemed back to his casual self, apart from the furrowed brow.

"Fine, here." Sig's left hand tugged at his shirt collar, stretching the material a bit. It didn't expose much, but it was hopefully enough to get his point across.

Klug frowned, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be seeing. Most of the skin looked perfectly normal, as far as he knew. All that really stood out was the border where the left arm joined the torso. The rough-looking reddish dermis would look out of place on anyone else, but this was Sig. Wasn't it always that way?

"Well?" Sig's head tilted expectantly. He definitely wanted an opinion on something. A minute passed. Two. No response came. Letting go of the shirt's collar and smoothing the fabric back down, Sig continued to stare patiently at his silent green-eyed classmate.

"It looks... normal? I don't have a point of comparison." Come to think of it, he could only recall seeing Sig in short or long-sleeves, never anything less.

"Oh. Guess that's true," the bug catcher sighed, leaning into the hand which still remained on his shoulder, "sorry."

Stars. _Stars,_ he'd forgotten his hand was there. He couldn't just take it back _now_. Better to let his friend rest against it, especially since Klug felt less than helpful right now. They were friends, right? Kind of? He didn't care for the silly nicknames, but...

Something closed over his hand. Something warm, rough, and red. The grip was firmly insistent. If Klug tried to retreat he'd risk being scratched. Two eyes stared at him from behind carelessly swept bangs.

"Can't tell anybody, okay? Promise."

Since the matter had something to do with the mismatched arm, Klug nodded in agreement. It could probably be kept in confidence. He'd seen no sign of injuries on Sig's chest, self-inflicted or otherwise, so he felt safe in his decision. "Promise. It won't go beyond me."

The sense of relief was instantaneous and palpable. Whether it would last, none could say. The grip on Klug's hand remained, but loosened considerably.

Inhaling deeply, Sig rapidly rattled off his consternating thoughts. "Worried that the red stuff is spreading, getting worse. One hand's fine, can get by with just one. Both, though," he shook his head, a small whine escaping his throat, "scared. I don't want that."

_That _certainly caught Klug's attention. Sig almost never referred to himself directly. 'Me', sometimes, but an 'I' was exceedingly rare. He felt a peculiar weight against his body as his classmate sagged against him, staring despondently into the middle distance.

"You've tried asking Professor Accord about it?"

The set of hair-tenne twitched as their owner mumbled, "last time she said to use the other hand."

"Lemres?"

"Didn't know anything." At least that's what the Comet Warlock _claimed, _but the truth was a mystery.

If Klug hadn't considered assisting his classmate before, that would have done it. An opportunity to surpass his idol didn't come along every day. Figuring out something that stymied even _Lemres _couldn't wasn't his _goal,_ but it would be icing on the cake.

"... Kinda dumb, huh? Shouldn't worry about it, but can't help-"

The sentence was cut off before completion. _Stella lucet,_ if this wasn't the appropriate time to hug a distressed peer, a _friend,_ Klug didn't think there would ever be one. He didn't exactly have the best angle, but he managed to get his arms around Sig's chest. While it looked similar to picking up a particularly stubborn cat, it felt... necessary. "Sig, it's not dumb. Not even a little."

Sig heard, but didn't reply. This embrace hadn't been anticipated and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Yes, he'd been leaning into Klug for support. He'd been hugged before, mostly by Amitie, but that was her normal. Nice, but common. This was different. For now, in this time of uncertainty, it felt okay just to accept it.

The novice dark mage was so, _so _relieved that Sig hadn't yet tried to squirm free. It would've been incredibly awkward. It would mean he'd _completely _failed to read and respond to the situation. Maybe it was time to let go. Probably. _Definitely_. He cautiously made to remove his arms.

"Don't," The bug catcher curled his fist around a sleeve of the dress shirt, then quietly added, "um, please?"

Both Klug's body and mind instantly froze. _What am I doing?! _He inwardly screeched. _And why am I so tense?! _It took all of his concentration just to meekly stammer out, "um, o-okay."

"Yay," the low-key voice was at odds with the small but genuine smile that graced Sig's face. He looked so innocent, happily oblivious to his classmate's internal meltdown. "Huh... you smell like soap."

It was an accurate observation but that couldn't keep Klug's cheeks from flushing crimson, his lips drawn into a perfect horizontal line. However unorthodox, it _was _a compliment and it _was _100% true... right? He remained silent, second-guessing himself. Not everyone liked the same _kind _of soap, or for that matter-

The indecision worked out fine for Sig, it provided more time for him to relax. Anxiety over the arm situation had been steadily building for... awhile. Ignoring it only worked for so long. Being forced into a corner and made to acknowledge those worries he'd tried to push away hurt. It validated them. Made them real. Sharing them didn't _fix _anything, but it did help. Kind of.

"T-thanks?" It had taken time to process, but the celestial mage had finally decided the innocuous comment _was _a positive one. Nailing down the cause of his nervousness remained elusive. He cleared his throat, trying to sound less like a scared hamster, "feel a little better now? I mean, I hope so, not that it's _a requirement,_ or, or..." it devolved into quiet, shaky laughter.

"Mmm," a nod. Sig seemed satisfied enough, wiggling free of the stiff arms that bolstered him. He'd regained his customary sense of mellow calm. Stretching his arms a little, he finally noticed his friend's... new color. Head cocked like a curious dog, he asked, "um, you okay? You're kinda red."

"I'm f-fine. It's warm in here. A little overheated. That must be it. Yes,_ that's _it!" It almost sounded believable

"Akuma-HEM," a third party interjected, "is there a problem with the seating provided?"

Enter Akuma, resident librarian, historian and probably the most polite demon inhabiting a levitating navy-blue plush bear one could ever hope to meet apart from the odd growling fit. That usually occurred before friendly matches of puyo puyo. It was the sort of thing everyone just seemed to accept.

Sig shook his head, "nah, was looking for something. Glasses was helping." He glanced sidelong at his somewhat dazed companion and sheepishly mumbled, "didn't mean to cause trouble."

The floating bear-doll adjusted his unnecessary monocle and nodded. Whether he believed the statement or not, he seemed to accept it. "Unfortunate. Did you two manage to recover the item 'ma?"

"Yup. It's fine now." The young man smiled brightly, though his sleepy-looking eyes failed to change. He scooted out from under the table, taking his time in getting to his feet. Balancing with the odd are wasn't entirely effortless. His legs being half-asleep didn't help.

It was only then that Sig saw the assortment of texts strewn about the table and remembered what they were for. "Oh. Mister Akuma, it's okay to borrow these?"

Sifting through the pile of books, 'Mister' Akuma didn't see a problem with loaning a few out with one exception. "Hmm. I am aware of the assignment tasked to you students, 'ma. This one may be required for others..."

"Oh."

"However, it is rather late in the day. I will allow it on the condition you surrender it tomorrow if there is a need for it, kuma-ma. Which of you intend to possess this volume?" The head libearian started checking out the other tomes while he spoke.

"Bookworm." Not knowing where to put what, Sig started randomly packing his satchel. He'd still be stuck carrying a few by hand, but he didn't mind.

In the interim, the 'bookworm' had extricated himself and now stood upon shaky legs. Klug removed his glasses and wearily rubbed his eyes, then cringed as he witnessed Sig's cramming 'technique'. He mumbled something quietly and worked quickly to load his own bag, vowing to save as many books as possible from such an ignoble fate.


	2. Interim

In the light of early evening many of the shops lining the market of Primp Town were winding down. The ebbing flow of customers provided a great time to tidy, take inventory or do whatever else needed doing. It wasn't yet time for those who did business after dusk to open up shop: those consisted primarily of restaurants. Primp wasn't exactly known for its vibrant nightlife...not that it particularly mattered to students.

"I told you already, it's not a problem!" This was the _third _time Klug had been forced to repeat himself. It had lost its novelty the second time. Now, it was just irritating. Under different circumstances he'd have been more than happy to part ways with the bi-chromatic parrot he was currently dragging by the wrist.

The way things were going, Klug was either going to help him or kill him. Both options were on the table.

"But-" The blue-haired boy tried to interject again.

"Sig. Please. Stop. Asking."

The drag-ee sighed and finally gave up, resigning himself to being pulled down the lane by his free hand; the left was saddled with carrying the library overflow. The weight in his odd arm was negligible but keeping the four books together wasn't as easy a task.

...

Great. _Wonderful_. Now the silence was getting on Klug's nerves.

There had to be a light topic he could bring up. Something that was in no way related to what had transpired earlier. He didn't need Sig upset, nor was it the time to sort through his own feelings. Unpacking those had to wait.

His empty stomach offered the perfect suggestion. It was the first time in his life that he welcomed the irritable grumblings of hunger pangs. When was the last time he'd eaten?..

Head turned slightly toward his hesitant charge, Klug piped up "hey, Sig, you're probably hungry, right?"

"Eh?.. sort of." It was the kind of non-answer Sig was notorious for. No help whatsoever.

"Well, what do you usually eat? I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try to accommodate you."

"Doesn't matter. Kinda wanted a melon bun. Place is closed though."

_Well maybe if you'd been a little less clingy it'd still be_ _ope_\- no. Klug quashed the vicious little thought. There was still so much he had to do and silently stewing wouldn't help. He coughed, as much to clear his throat as to expel the frustration.

"It's not the same thing, but I do have muffins available." The bespectacled-one gestured, one part nonchalance, another part smug. "Would that suffice?"

The cyan tufts perked up even before their owner could form a smile. It was all the answer he needed to give.

* * *

It was an unassuming little house; two floors, the odd decorative shrub and a half-cladding in brickwork. Not a mansion, but a perfectly reasonable piece of architecture.

The inside, by contrast, was very traditional. It was almost oppressive, a _perfect _setting for a cheap murder mystery. Only one piece stood out among the wood everything: a comfortable-looking plush sofa set before a stout-legged coffee table.

There was a low 'thud' as Klug's satchel was deposited atop the hard surface. Two louder 'thuds' followed the first. It was _such _a relief to be free of that weight.

The academic collapsed gratefully into the soft comfort of the sofa, idly waving in his companion's general direction. "There's no point in standing around. Take a break. You _did _carry most of those books. Aren't you tired?"

Sig obeyed, but shook his head at the question. He idly ran his right hand along the fabric. It felt just as soft as it looked. "Wasn't a big deal. Your house is closer than mine."

Inexplicably, Klug sat back and just... watched. There was a meditative quality in the somnolist's motions. Peaceful, even. Was the sofa really that interesting?..

A sudden realization descended upon him. He was at home. _It _was here. He leant forward, massaging his temples as he groaned. He was just not in the mood to deal with _that _right now. If he tarried for too long...

"Sig, just wait here, alright? There's something I need to take care of." he pulled his satchel into his lap, rooting around with deliberate intent. _There _it was. Disdainfully, he lifted out a weathered paperback and held it to his chest, desperate to obscure the title. "I'll be right back."

"'Kay. Have fun?"

_None _of this had anything to do with fun. The bibliophile mumbled, "yeah, sure," under his breath as he left the cushy haven of the living room for the upstairs. Specifically, his own room. Despite being a bit worn down, he ascended the stairs with a brisk familiarity.

Klug paused before the ominously closed door, a long-winded sigh passing his lips. _Please, _**_please _**_be in a good mood_. Gripping and turning the knob as if it led to his own execution, he entered and pushed the door back closed in one swift movement.

Atop his immaculately kept desk sat a familiar volume, opened to no page in specific. Rising from the binding was one very small, very angry-looking red spirit. _Wonderful,_ he mused, _he looks spikier than usual_.

"Explain yourself!" The tiny demonic entity wailed, waving its itty-bitty arms frantically, "why are you so _late_?! I've been bored! _BORED_! Why didn't you take me with you?!"

Taking a moment to adjust his glasses and discard his hat, the academic sighed, "I thought we both agreed that it was the best option? You hate being in confined spaces with other books. Bad memories, you said?"

"... Oh. Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Its angry eyes slits rounded back out to 'normal' as it cackled, "eh, being trapped in a book for at least a few centuries does things to the memory. Y' know?"

"I do not know, nor do I_ want _to. A few hours was enough for one lifetime." Klug crossed his arms defiantly, not wanting to think about 'the incident' right now. He held the ratty-looking novel just out of the crimson dramatist's reach. "I believe _this _was part of today's agreement?"

The spirit's eyes seemed to light up as it tried to snatch the book away. Stymied, it started to complain, "Keeeluuug, c'mon and hand it over! Gimmie!"

Green eyes glinting, Klug's smile was perhaps a bit_ too _wide. Softly, he spoke, "I want to add a further condition. I have a guest over and far too much work to do. I don't wish to be disturbed by _you_. I trust you'll behave?"

"Extortionist! You can't just add new terms whenever you feel like i-... y' know what? Fine. Just give me that book." Defeated, the spectre flopped over approximately where its waist would be.

"Uhyahyahyahya! Wonderful, wonderful! Here, take it, take it!" Trying to keep his victory peal to a dull roar, the celestial mage passed the beaten-up missive to the annoyed little spirit. "Although I do have to ask, what is it about cheap romance novels you find so interesting? The summary sounds dreadful."

'Blinking', the red entity shrugged, clutching the book to its 'body', "it's not romance, idiot, it's comedy. It's so _satisfying _when the whole 'love' thing inevitably falls apart and everyone's miserable. Unrequited feelings are good, too! Ever read Wuthering Heights? It's _gold_!"

"I-is that so... well, have fun with that." Maybe asking hadn't been the greatest idea. If the novel kept the little red pest from screaming at him all evening, well, it was harmless enough.

* * *

_One thing down, a half dozen or so to go. _

Time management wasn't normally much of a problem for Klug. Ever diligent, he'd gladly forego unnecessary luxuries such as sleep or food for the sake of project completion. Having another party involved made matters... difficult. The particular nature of_ this _party further complicated things. It would be a challenge, but challenges existed to be conquered. Right?

Next on the agenda; food. At least that was simple. Day-old muffins weren't exactly gourmet but the prospect certainly piqued Sig's interest on the way home. Honestly, the odd boy would probably be content with just about anything. That easygoing nature would almost make him envious if it wasn't so _frustrating_. What do you do with someone who claims to like pretty much everything?

It was absolutely no surprise that Sig had fallen asleep on the plush sofa. Klug would've been more shocked to find his classmate _awake _instead. As the young mage turned to address the consumables situation, there was one oddity that caught his eye. Strewn about the coffee table were loose stacks of books and the odd paper. Apparently Sig had at least tried sorting the jumbled contents of his own bag into something resembling order. The job was amateurish at best but more than he'd expected.

_Let him sleep_, he mused. At least it would prevent his friend from getting underfoot while the whole food situation was sorted.


	3. Snacks and Solutions

"Sig?"

Nothing.

"Hey, Sig?"

Zilch.

Placing a palm on one of Sig's shoulders, Klug gingerly shook the unconscious body. That act elicited a barely audible murmur in protest.

"Do you want something to eat or are you just going to lie here and starve?"

Mumble. A sliver of red iris peaked from behind a heavy eyelid. Its owner began the laborious process of sitting upright. Brushing wild strands of cyan out of his eyes, Sig yawned, blinked and let out a contented little hum, "hi. Got sleepy. Sorry."

If it wasn't textbook narcolepsy Sig suffered from, well, it had to be close. At least_ this _time his eyes were closed. Klug shuddered. The first time Sig had fallen asleep with his eyes open, Amitie was convinced the somnolist had died and tried to resuscitate the kid by dropping puyo on him. _Lots _of them. To be fair, it had worked.

"Muffins?" Sig half-asked, half-yawned.

"Kitchen. You can't eat on the furniture. It'll get crumbs everywhere. Here, come on," the scholar extended an open hand, "unless you expect me to carry you or something."

Although the hand was readily accepted, Sig peered at him curiously, the little wheels in his mind turning. Coming to a conclusion, he spoke candidly, "not sure that would work. Probably could pick you up, though. Wanna try?"

"... No."

"Aww," the still dozy bug-lover sounded just a little disappointed, "maybe later?"

"It was a joke, Sig." A joke Klug was already regretting having made as he led the short way to the kitchen.

Sig just shrugged, not particularly put off even as his hand was released. "Doesn't mean you can't tr-"

"Pull up a seat," Klug interrupted, eager to change the subject, "take what you like. I didn't expect company so it's the best I could do."

The table spread wasn't grand, but was fully respectable. In addition to the fabled nut muffins there was a small bowl of mixed fruit and a smaller one with candies. The student mage figured water was a safe enough bet, so he'd set a couple of glasses out. Still, he couldn't help but think he'd forgotten something.

"Oh! Maybe you'd like to wash your-," Klug was a little on the late side. His guest was already masticating a good half of one muffin. Was he part squirrel or something?

"Thfif ghoff," Sig struggled to speak through a full but thankfully closed mouth, "thnfk."

At least he had _some _table manners?

"You're... welcome? Maybe try swallowing before talking. That generally helps." The mage waved dismissively, then returned to peeling and sectioning an orange.

"Ofth," his classmate finished consuming the muffin half and smiled wanly, "sorry. Kinda hungry. This's good. Where'd you get it?"

Swallowing a couple of orange pieces, Klug suddenly turned subdued and mumbled, "I didn't 'get' them. I... I made them myself. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." Suddenly feeling defensive, he puffed his chest out a little. "And will you _please _stop grinning like that?"

Shrugging, Sig took a reasonably-sized bite out of his half-eaten baked treat. "Not making it a big deal, but it's cool. Bookworm's good at lots of things."

"Yes, yes, I'm great, but more to the point," Klug babbled, trying to change the subject, "what about you and that arm? Has it always been like that?"

The positive atmosphere audibly broke, shattering into pieces.

Placing the remaining muffin back on the dish, Sig seemed to shrink back, rubbing his bare red forearm absentmindedly. "No. Used to look like this," he offered up his perfectly normal right hand for scrutiny, "not anymore. Eye's always been red, though. Weird."

Maybe this direct approach had been a mistake. Yes, it _was _a mistake, the studious one realized. He'd have to deal with it, try to ply what he could without making his compatriot shut down. He attempted to smile, his unease twisting it into a warped grimace. "It's just that the timing could be important. I mean, if you remember, that could help..."

"Sorta. Moved here, kinda had lots happening. Stuff settled down. Then," with a flat sigh, he set his head down on the table, "it was like this."

Interesting. If something of that nature could manifest in such a short time... well, being worried was the only natural reaction. It just seemed to take longer to register in this case because, well, Sig was Sig. Klug tried to offer some form of reassurance, reaching across the table and tousling the despondent boy's hair, "hey, it's okay. I do want to help. Knowing more might make that easier."

Sig made a small noise, but lapsed into silence again. If it weren't for his periodic blinking, Klug could've sworn his classmate was asleep. Failing anything else, the mage kept stroking the mess of aquamarine that passed as Sig's hair. _Soft_, he idly mused.

"H-hey, you're worried about it spreading, right?" _of course he is_, his brain screamed, _he told you that already! _"Maybe it's kind of like having a scar. It almost always seems worse to whoever has it. Like, you look in the mirror and it's all you can see, but nobody else really notices..."

A lake-blue eye peered from between messy strands, its owner mumbling, "a scar?.."

"It was just an example, I mea-"

"_You _have a scar?" The idea seemed to pique the entomophile's curiosity.

"_No! _I mean, yes. I mean," Klug floundered, "a small one. Doesn't everyone?"

"Show me."

More screeched protests. "Tch! It was just an example!"

"Show me," he asked plaintively, getting to his feet and plodding to the opposite side of the table, now standing next to Klug, "please?"

It was less the old wound but how it had been obtained that stoked Klug's reluctance. The two mismatched eyes that bore into him just looked so, _so _sorrowful. Fine, what the hell was his dignity worth anyway? He sighed, sweeping the bangs above his left temple to one side. "Here, see?"

Very...unimpressive. It was a clean, horizontal line roughly an inch in length, ending abruptly where the ear began.

"Does it hurt?" Sig's hushed tone bordered on reverence, his fingers hovering just shy of the mark as though he wanted to touch it.

"What? No. Of course not. It's, well," he tried to explain, ignoring the wavering hand, "I got it as a little kid. I was... I was being stupid."

"How?"

Klug fought the reflex to flinch when the hand brushed his face. "Don't share it, but," wearily, he reminisced, "I smacked it on the edge of the table. I was running around, didn't listen, and wound up with a gaping headwound. Needed a couple of stitches, even." With a slight smirk, he added, "not exactly my proudest moment."

Seemingly grasping the point, Sig stated, "you notice it the most."

"Exactly. So what _you _need is an outside opinion."

"Um," his face scrunched as he recalled, "already asked you."

"I didn't have a point for comparison. So, we need to make one."

"... Don't really get it. Sorry."

Clasping his hands in self-satisfied glee, Klug smiled and laughed, "oh, that won't be difficult. Finish eating, I'll explain everything. Trust me, it'll work!"

* * *

An exasperated sigh, "it'd be easier if you didn't squirm so much."

"Trying not to," spoken in an even monotone, "haven't done this before."

"And you think I have?! Sig, please!"

"Sorry. Just feels kind of cold."

"Oh. Well, I'll find a different one for next ti-"

"Not that. Your hands. They're cold."

"I-is that so? Well, there's not much I can do about that. I can't understand how someone who isn't even _fazed _by junk puyo concussions could be so... so... well, fidgety!" Klug groused, plucking a pencil from the corner of his mouth to jot something into a notebook," just _try _to keep still!"

"Trying to," the cyan-haired boy grumbled, "just feels weird."

For the past ten minutes or so Klug had been kneeling on the sofa, poking and prodding a very shirtless Sig with a metal ruler. The idea was sound enough: record where the foreign-looking growth was now, then repeat the process as many times as necessary to gauge its spread (or lack thereof). Simple! Or it _would _have been if the subject of study could resist the urge to move around quite so much.

"Done yet?"

"No, I'm not! Do I have to pin you to the cushions?! Just stay still!" It wasn't as though the academic was doing this for fun. It was _interesting_, sure, but who would scoff at having the chance to observe such a unique phenomena? It certainly didn't hurt that the subject of study was one-of-a-kind.

"... Your face looks scary."

Blinking, Klug realized he'd been staring while his train of thought derailed. He was _supposed _to be an impartial observer. The texture of Sig's skin as it transitioned from its native state into the reddish hide left of the shoulder shouldn't have been his concern, nor the particular way the musculature built up gradually the further down the arm one traveled. There was also the sliver of carmine that seemed to highlight the first couple of ribs, almost artful-

"Klug?"

Stopping to think hadn't helped at all. Feeling trapped and more than slightly out-of-sorts, he resorted to intentional misdirection.

_Bap_. A metal ruler tapped the end of the bug catcher's nose. _Bap. Bap. _

"Great, so now I have cold hands _and _I look scary." Klug slumped onto the couch next to the _still _ very, very shirtless Sig, idly tapping the measuring stick against whatever it happened to touch. Hopefully that kept his classmate distracted while the flushing in his cheeks faded.

_Bap. _

"Umm..."

_Bap. _

"Glasses..."

_Bap. _The nickname was met by a genuinely irritated scowl that the lenses did nothing to conceal. "Don't call me that. Please."

_Bap. _

"Okay, _Klug_," the young man emphasized, "stop hitting me."

_Ba- _

The ruler-hand was caught mid-swing at the wrist by Sig's menacing left. Dropping the metallic stick, Klug just... stared at his trapped hand. There was enough raw strength in his classmate's odd limb to effortlessly snap the wrist it was clutching. He wasn't afraid, though. Sig was, well, _Sig. _

Sig was... well...

Sig was staring at him, small furrows gathered on the boy's brow. Frustrated, Klug went to turn his face away and couldn't. How long had his friend's palm been resting on his cheek? Why hadn't he noticed?

"You okay? You're acting weird." The voice, the palm on his cheek, even the _claws _restraining his wrist were gentle.

The mage's heart leapt into his chest. _Oh the love of everything celestial_, if he hadn't been blushing before he _certainly _had to be now. He tried to stammer out something, _anything, _but all he could manage was a timid squeak.

It hadn't helped. The sound only seemed to agitate Sig even more. There was a nervous quaver as he asked for a second time, "h-hey, Klug? You're okay?"

Talking was off the table for now, but Klug was able to manage the stiffest of stiff nods. It wasn't much, but apparently it was enough to earn his release.

... Temporarily.

Seconds later he was swept into an enthusiastically apologetic black hole of a hug from which there was no chance of escape. No light and certainly no mage could resist its pull.

"Didn't know it bothered you so much," his benevolent captor admonished, "should've said something."

The edges of Klug's vision started to blur, little pinpricks of light flashing like stars in the hazy periphery. Pulse racing, he wondered if this was how he was going to die. He'd survived being possessed just to have his heart explode and/ or be crushed to death by an oblivious but well-meaning friend. It seemed typical of his life up to this point.

An easy, merciful release was not to be had. He had to live with... whatever this was.

On the bright side, the pressure from the hug had leveled and he didn't hear any ribs snapping under the strain. Eventually he even started to breathe again which worked wonders for his perception. Things could be worse.

Worse? No, that implied the situation was entirely negative. This was atypical and far outside his usual zone of comfort but it wasn't necessarily _bad_. Disruptive? Would that work? He'd have to think about it.

Trying to impose some order on the loose thoughts rattling away inside his head, Klug finally started to calm down. He'd always been highly strung by nature, prone to panicking whenever things went awry. It was just... there. It was a constant companion that no amount of forced bravado could ever fully banish, and so little had gone according to plan today. Being overwhelmed was expected.

He was too preoccupied with introspection to notice the tension in his body gradually ease. His head rested against Sig's chest, which rose and fell steadily with every breath. There was something reassuring about it, a living creature's metronome.

For a time, he just stayed like that, even after being let go.


	4. Bunny

Ironic, that as one relaxed the other grew more disturbed.

Maybe grabbing his friend's wrist had been a mistake, but what else else was he supposed to do? He tried asking. Being repeatedly tapped with a ruler for no reason didn't hurt but it made it no less vexing. It didn't make it right.

Then, Bookworm went all stiff and weird again for no reason. Pink, too. That seemed to happen several times today. Maybe he was sick? Asking wouldn't do any good, the celestial mage would probably do that weird laugh and insist he was fine. Sig had accepted his help but_ he _seemed unable to admit wanting any in return. It didn't seem fair.

Hugging him was probably something he shouldn't have done either. Was _all _this distress over the nickname? It was disappointing. He liked using them even though they were rarely shorter than anyone's given name. Could he still use 'Bookworm' or did that have to go, too?

_Depressing._

At least Klug seemed to have stopped freaking out for the time being. His pulse wasn't super-fast anymore, either. _Good._ It kind of reminded him of a baby rabbit before it got used to people, wide-eyed and heart hammering so fast and so, _so _hard. It wasn't its fault. That's just how bunnies were.

'Bunny'. A silent smile formed on his face. If Klug hated 'Glasses' he'd _definitely _hate 'Bunny', but the mental image was too perfect to resist. The overachiever certainly was jumpy enough to qualify; harried and nervous, too, but still cute.

Perhaps it wouldn't be the worst idea to keep an eye on his friend. After all, everyone should have someone to worry about them, _especially _if they didn't worry about themselves. That's what Amitie had said, anyway, and it made sense to him.

Sig let Klug free... or _mostly _free. His odd arm propped up the slackened body of his classmate so that he wouldn't unexpectedly slide off and onto the floor or worse. A bang into the coffee table was definitely something that Klug didn't need.

_Wonder when I can get my shirt back, _he indolently mused. It was mildly gratifying that his friend didn't seem repulsed by his 'condition'. If the scholar was disgusted there was no _way _he'd keep this quiet and look so tranquil. _Such a relief. _

He couldn't help brushing a loose lock of chestnut hair out from in front of his friend's lenses, sweeping it to the side where it was supposed to be. The usually expressive green eyes stared into nothing, their owner deep in contemplation. _What's he thinking about..? _

Daylight was burning. As much as Sig didn't want to disturb his classmate's meditation, it wouldn't be good to stay like this forever. Less time meant more pressure, pressure neither of them needed. He'd already lost them a great deal thanks to his performance in the library.

"Hey, Klug," he nudged his comatose companion's head gingerly with his chin, "doing okay?"

"... Hmm?"

"You're not mad?"

"What? Mad?" The mage still seemed a little out of it, but slowly continued, "no. No, I'm not mad. Why? Do I look angry?"

Sig shook his head. "Nah, kinda dazed, but not angry. Feel better?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Klug gave a small nod, still supported by his friend. "Surprisingly, yeah, I do," adding apologetically, "sorry about the... everything. Ruler. Overreacting. You know."

"Sure. Sorry for calling you 'Glasses'. Didn't think it bothered you."

Smirking, the bespectacled one replied, "I guess I could've said something sooner. We're both at fault, there."

"Guess so," the bug catcher smiled, "umm, one question."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Where's my shirt?"


	5. Goodnight?

Given the late start and general chaos of the day, Klug was generally pleased with how the research paper had gone. It wasn't _finished,_ mind, but having a mostly-complete outline and a few early sections drafted was beyond his expectations.

Yes, if he'd worked alone it would have gone smoother and would probably be finished by now, but working together with Sig wasn't as much of a detriment as he'd anticipated. The Glossary of Obscure Magical Terms came out way more often when the blue-haired bubblehead was involved but he admittedly looked a thing or two up to verify, himself.

_More _unexpectedly, his classmate actually had a passable knowledge of plants. It was an extreme novelty that the boy had some useful knowledge that wasn't directly related to insects. Sure, knowing more about vegetation helped determine what bugs could be found where, but it was still something different. To Klug, plants were simply those things that died whenever he brought them inside. No matter what he tried they always seemed to do that. At some point he'd taken it personally and stopped trying.

Working on the coffee table was more crowded than he'd prefer, but the floor made a good holding space for books not currently being referenced. Not ideal, but it worked.

Scribbling a few more annotations in the margins of an entry for uses of day lilies in relation to light magic, he casually asked Sig to pass him the outline again, intending to append it with this new information. No response.

... _Great._ Klug groaned, resting his cheek in his palm. The shallow breathing, open eyes and failure to blink meant one thing; Sig was asleep again. What time was it, anyhow? He'd lost track at some point. Glancing at the window, all that could be seen was the deepest navy and black, broken up by the yellow and white dots from nearby homes. _Oh. _

An upside-down look at the watch around his neck confirmed it. 12:30 in the morning. _Very _late, or very early if one preferred. Being tired wasn't just understandable, it was, well, quite natural.

Sleep.

Sleep?

_Sleep?! _It finally registered to his fatigued mind; what was he going to do with Sig? He couldn't expect his classmate to stumble home in complete darkness. Didn't he live on the outskirts of town, anyway? Even if it wasn't as far, Nahe wasn't exactly the safest forest to traverse alone. At night. There'd even been rumors of an owl-bear, so far unsubstantiated but Klug wasn't eager to validate them.

No, Sig had to stay over. The sofa had been good enough for a nap, after all. Pillows and a blanket could make it downright cozy. It would be fine. _Fine!_ Why wouldn't it be? Sleepovers were a thing, not something he'd really been a party to but they _existed. _Besides, it'd be more convenient for working on the project in the morning. Maybe they'd even finish it. Stranger things had happened before.

Fetching the linens didn't take long, and as expected, the couch was easy to transform into a cozy-looking nest. Now all he needed to do was wake up Sig and change into night... clothes. _Radiant heavens,_ he hadn't thought about that. He mentally flipped through his wardrobe, trying to remember if he had anything comfortable that would suit. Their builds were different and most of Klug's clothes were form-fitting to some degree. An old t-shirt would probably work and he had no real attachment to those, anyway.

Now, to _retrieve _such an article... well, maybe his shouty little red roommate would be 'asleep', or so absorbed in the new novel that he could come and leave unnoticed. Taking care in mounting the stairs, Klug mentally prepared himself to trespass in the most forbidden of all territories; his own room.

Slowly, carefully, he grasped the doorknob an-

"Hi," the book-bound phantom greeted him with all the warmth of an overworked coroner, "we need to talk. Now."

_Damn. _Klug cringed, all his hopes of a quiet night/ morning dying with no hope of resuscitation.

"Look, I just want to grab something, then you can be indignant all y-"

Somehow the tiny narrowed dots that passed for its eyes seethed with genuine menace and more than a hint of anger. "No. NOW."

"This has nothing to do with y-"

"This has EVERYTHING to do with me! You think I don't know?! That I can't TELL?" It bristled, raising its voice for all the good it did. After all, only those who had a connection with the carmine body-snatcher seemed to be able to hear it. Unfortunately for Klug, he was one such party.

Klug sighed, trying to defuse the firecracker that was currently exploding and doing a number on his fatigued mind, "I'm sorry if you feel like I abandoned you, Aya. Tomorrow I'll take you to the store a-"

"Bribery won't work THIS time, kiddo." 'Aya' cut him off. It was more a descriptor than a name for the frustrated demonic entity. Its proper name was lost to the mists of time so it had adopted 'Ayashii' or 'Strange' for lack of a better title.

"Even one from the 'rare' section?" One of _those _books would cost the mage plenty, but it would be worth it to avoid a headache.

Screeching, the tiny semi-corporeal entity picked a pencil from its holder on the desk and threw it at Klug's face. The pencil arcked, but fell woefully short, rolling to a slow stop at the attempted briber's feet. Aya howled in frustration, cursing at its inability to manipulate anything heavier than a small paperback. Even _that _took a great deal of effort.

Klug paced across the room, wearily taking a seat on his bed. If this was going to continue he may as well be comfortable. Hopefully the shrieking nuisance would exhaust itself soon. While Ayashii was generally a prickly character it was rarely _this _upset. He flatly entreated, "so, will you actually tell me what I've supposedly done or are we doing twenty questions?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'TELL YOU'?! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU?!"

"Your novel had a happy resolution?"

"NO! IT'S... it's actually fine. I'm enjoying i- HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I can't do that if I don't know what the subject _is." _

_"YOU'RE STUPID BUT YOU'RE NOT THAT STU-" _

Both parties were startled by a knock at the door, followed by the slow squeak of hinges. Wreathed in the relative dark of the hallway was an ominous cloaked figure. It shuffled forward, and into the light.

Ah. Of course. It had to be Sig, didn't it? Blanket draped over head and shoulders like a cowl, the two bleary eyes blinked from behind a disheveled mess of bangs. At least he'd found the linens without trouble.

True, he _had _knocked, but it was customary to _ask _before barging into someone else's room. Klug's mouth opened, and h-

"_So loud._ Please, stop yelling. 'Kay? Wanna get some sleep..." It was a simple complaint, but there was a problem.

"S-Sig? I wasn't yelling, so what are you talking about?" At least, Klug didn't think he'd been. Maybe the bug catcher had the hearing of a dog on top of his squirrel-like eating habits.

The cloaked somnolist shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like, "not you, him." A draped arm gestured to the now silent book demon. Sig stared at the apparition, like he was trying to remember something.

Uncomfortable with the attention, Ayashii floated backwards, crossing its arms indignantly. Staring back, it hissed, "what do _you _want?"

"Sleep." The cloaked sleepybug really didn't mince words, did he?

"Well you can't always _get _what you want!" spat the little red viper.

"How..? T-this has to bad dream or something," Klug muttered to himself, wondering exactly when he'd fallen asleep, "I just... I can't..."

"Klug, why's your book so _loud?_"

"I'M NOT A BOOK, I JUST LIVE IN ONE!"

Sig tilted his head, then drowsily asked, "oh, like a snail?"

"I'M NOT A- huh, that's not entirely inaccurate," Aya pondered momentarily, then resumed his irate tirade. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER, ANYWAY! Idiotic half-a-soul meat shell, why am I even talking to you?"

_Half a soul...? _Klug really, _really _didn't like where this seemed to be headed. His head already hurt and none of this helped.

The bizarre chain of insults didn't seem to phase their target. Instead, the cowled intruder moved to sweep up the book, shouting resident and all, mumbling, "so _noisy._"

"S-Sig I don't think that's a great ide-"

"GEDDYERHANDAWA-" _thud. _The tome snapped shut, safely tucked under Sig's arm.

"Dun' worry, not gonna hurt him. G'night," he started to slowly shuffle off, leaving Klug in his room. Alone.

"... Good... night." It certainly didn't _feel _like a good one. Not at all. Was it his imagination, or were both of Sig's eyes... red? No, a trick of the light, fatigue or both at the same time. It _had _to be.

It was probably better for his sanity that his friend's arms had been covered by the robe-like sheet. Beneath, Sig's left arm silently radiated a troubling ruby aura. Sometimes, one was better off not knowing.


	6. Nightmare

_How_? How could this have happened again? It should've been impossible. He was panicking, right? Everything would be fine, just take calm, measured breaths and...

No. He couldn't breathe. How could one hope to without lungs?

He watched the self that was no longer himself, a cruel grin etched across the face that rightfully belonged to him. Its braying laughter echoed as it strode in a way he never walked. Closer. Closer.

Its eyes... _his _eyes glowed a malicious shade of red; a mix between finest ruby and freshly spilled blood. All hints of their original color were lost. The vibrant emerald entirely subsumed. _Erased. _

_You have what you want_, he silently screamed, _please don't do this_. _Not again_.

"Well, now, you do look unhappy, don't you?" The thing that wasn't him cooed, each soft word drenched in venom, "why's that? _You _wanted this. _You _wanted to selfishly harness this power. I merely acted as your guide."

... It was true. _All _of it. The power he'd tampered with refused to be controlled. Now that which he'd sought after, _yearned _for, had rejected him.

He deserved this powerlessness.

He deserved the paper prison in which he'd found himself.

Jeering, his former body traced a finger along the edge of the tome which would serve as his tomb. "You're of no further use to me. It's time to say goodbye, at least for now. Perhaps the darkness you craved will lend you some form of solace."

The book was slammed _shut_.

No. No no no _no_! He wanted to scream. He _needed _to.

_Let me out. Let me out, let me out _**_let me out let me out!_**

His entire world shook. It stopped jostling as quickly as it started.

Again, the void that was his new home rattled.

Klug shrieked. He shrieked?

All he could hear was the ragged sound of his own breath. Short, quick gasps, trying to make up for the suffocating nightmare.

A solitary red eye hovered perilously close to his face, glowing with its own ominous light.

He yelped, trying to scramble backwards in his half-awake delirium, but was unable because of a weight on his shoulders. Why hadn't he noticed that before? _Why_?

While effectively immobilizing, the solid grip didn't hurt. Whatever it was gently shook him by the shoulders.

"Please," it entreated, "please wake up, Klug."

In the obfuscating blackness, shapes started to take form. His bleary green eyes squinted into the gloom as the terrifying sleep haze gradually lifted. The dappled moonlight made for poor illumination but it was enough to reveal familiar surroundings. His own room, his own bed, his own Sig...

... Wait. What. Why was he being straddled by a Sig?

His friend started to shake him again. It exacerbated a dull, growing ache in the back of his skull. _Ow. _

"I'm a-wake st-op shak-ing me!" The words were stilted, but surely Sig could make them out.

"Oh. Good," the cyan-haired boy's head drooped as his shoulders relaxed, "so, so glad."

In a half-mumbled monotone, Klug muttered, "you can let go at any time, you know."

Twitch. Blinking a couple of times, the bug catcher relinquished his hold. "'Kay," he let his hands drop to his sides, "nightmare?"

"How did yo-," Klug stopped short. Oh, _nocte cometes_, he must've been shouting in his sleep. Very, very loudly, if Sig had heard from his nest on the downstairs sofa. A miserable whine escaped his throat. "Yeah, I must've woken you up. Sorry. Go back to sleep, I'm fine now."

"Nmm. No, can't," brow furrowed, a clawed index finger prodded Klug's arm, "still trembling."

_For the sake of the heavens_, if he were shaking he'd kno- oh. In a shaft of moonlight Klug could clearly see his hands quivering. A knot of disappointment formed in the pit of his stomach. How mature could he possibly be if a 'bad dream' rattled him this much?

Deflection. His ego required it. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he tried to cover his weakness. "It's not that," he mumbled with just a hint of condescension, "I'm just... cold. I guess there's a draft somewhere."

Sig's blank expression didn't change as he leaned forward a tiny bit, seeming to scrutinize his classmate's face. Could he actually see anything in the dark? The eerily luminescent eye implied it.

"Liar."

Klug's best attempt at a poker face folded in on itself. He'd have to practice that later. At least he'd never intended to become a hustler... magical science involved far less deception. Wearily, he massaged his temples and replied, "technically, I'm not. Being disturbed and being cold aren't mutually exclusive. Just go to sleep, Sig. It's late, we're both tired and have more work to do tomorrow."

"Hmm," the entomophile squinted, reaching out his right hand, holding the back against his increasingly frustrated compatriot's forehead. The skin did have a slight chill. "Guess you aren't lying. Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Why won't you listen to me..?" Klug groaned, batting away the foreign extremity. The budding headache did nothing to improve his disposition. Mumbling, he held his head in his hands. He _was _grateful to be awoken from that terrible dream but why did his saviour have to be this stubborn pest?!

"Hmn. Nightmare may come back, plus being cold won't help..."

"Are your ears just a decoration or something? I'll take my chances, okay? I just wanna sleep."

Thinking... what would help? A distraction? Yes, something distracting.

A placid smile spread across Sig's face. Without warning, he pitched to one side and flopped onto the vacant half of the bed, lying atop the covers. He nuzzled into an unused pillow, making himself right at home.

Klug rolled to face the doe-eyed simpleton and hissed, "what are you doing?! I didn't mean 'go to sleep right here'! Do you have _any _concept of personal space?!"

Said simpleton blinked curiously, the tufts atop his head moving a little. "Don't take up much personal space and there's room. What's wrong?"

"Gaaah! You know what? Fine. I give up, I give up," he rolled and turned his back on Sig, his emerald eyes smouldering, "honestly, it's like arguing with a wall..."

Pulling the covers possessively over himself, Klug tried to get comfortable, desperate to get some rest for the day ahead. The other boy's body shifted, its weight pressing against his back. _Great_. This was getting ridiculous. He opened his mouth, more than ready to vent his frustrations.

Something made him pause. Despite the layered sheets he felt a comfortable warmth radiating through. It was pleasant, even cozy. He was still annoyed, still _irritated_, but his resolve weakened and crumbled. The scholar's complaints died on his tongue. _I guess this isn't the worst thing that could happen_, the mage sighed, _at least I'm not cold anymore_.

Klug's pride wouldn't allow him to admit it, but this was... nice. He laid there, listening to his friend's slow, steady breathing, like the swell of the tide. Closing his eyes, he privately mused with a self-satisfied smirk, _at least he doesn't snore. _

The nightmare didn't return.

* * *

_Distraction, handled. _A gratified smile spread across Sig's face. Whatever the cause of his friend's trembling was, it had finally ceased. Had Klug asked him to leave he would've done so. All he'd said was, 'go to sleep', to which the snugglebug obliged. Or, at least he intended to.

He couldn't help thinking about how _bizarre _tonight had been, especially once the little shrieking red thing became involved. At least it had quieted down after being successfully banished inside of the breadbox. Unfortunately, that left no room for the bread, so he'd been compelled to eat the quarter or so of a loaf that had been displaced. It'd have been a shame if it had gone stale. It had also served to distract from the ache that had cropped up in his arm.

_Dumb arm_. Normally when the left-hand extremity acted up it went numb. Pain... wasn't normal. It had stopped soon enough, though, and he'd been able to get some sleep before being startled awake by a scream.

_Poor Bunny. _He hadn't been able to make much sense of the garbled sleep-talk but the panic in Klug's voice had been plain as day. So had the fear. _You sounded so, so scared... _

At least his attempt at help seemed to work, judging from the soft, regular breathing and lack of terror-filled outbursts. The nervous mage seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Every once in awhile he'd catch a mumbled word or two. _He talks in his sleep, _Sig noted with some amusement, _cute. _

It always felt good to helpful.

Confident that his vigilance was no longer required, Sig protectively draped his left arm over his charge and sank into a well-deserved slumber.


	7. Morning

What... time was is?

Whatever the time, it was too early. Much, _much _too early.

Klug groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile effort to keep out the sun's warming radiance _out. _His head was _killing _him, or at least that's how it felt. It was as though a pincushion was being ground into the space behind his eyes.

_Ow. _

At least he knew _why _he was in pain. He was less sure as to why his body felt so heavy. Simple tiredness, perhaps?

He risked taking a peek and instantly regretted it, his eye stung by the callous and uncaring sunlight. Why couldn't there be an eclipse or something?! What good was the magic of heavenly bodies if it wasn't able to tear a moon from its orbit and use it to blot out a single wretched star?

It was pathetic. _He _was pathetic.

... And curiously warm. Sightlessly groping around so not to risk being blinded a second time, he found his answer. An arm had been thrown around him at some point during the night, the dead weight of the thing pressing into him. Intending to shove it aside, he was surprised by the heat that radiated from the sandy-textured skin.

A thought occurred. Experimentally, he tried to shift it. Heavier than expected, but not immovable. Little by little, Klug managed to nudge the alien hand upwards, coaxing the palm open so that the fingers would cover his aching eyes.

_Wonderful. _However strange it might have looked, Sig's hand made an effective hot compress. It couldn't fix the headache but it certainly made it easier to live with.

* * *

All things considered, the celestial mage felt pretty good. A mild buzzing that remained in a corner of his brain but it was a far cry from what it had felt like earlier. At least now he didn't shrink back from the light like a theatrical vampire. Yes, life definitely wasn't all bad.

... If only he didn't need to confront that accursed book.

_Ugh. _No. Not right now. Procrastinating a little longer probably wouldn't hurt. Besides, the owner of the toasty vermilion hand which presently rested on his shoulder wasn't awake. He could spare a _little _more time.

Careful not to jostle said limb, Klug turned over to regard his uninvited but not unwelcome guest. The quiet, steady breathing was the only indication that the cyan-haired boy was alive at all, slightly curled up in yesterday's t-shirt and boxers atop the comforter. If he was cold, he gave zero indication of it. Then again, that was practically his defining characteristic. What, if anything, went on inside that skull of his was largely a mystery.

Looking so peaceful, so _content._.. it made the mage more than a little envious. Surely the prospect of his 'condition' spreading _terrified _Sig, yet he seemed so calm much of last evening. Hell, later, he even attempted to smooth the frayed edges of Klug's post-nightmare nerves.

Sig was... well, Sig was _nice._ That made the academic all the more determined to find out something, _anything _that might improve his situation.

It took him a few moments to realize that he'd been brushing aside some of the wilder strands of the unconscious bug catcher's hair. This time, he didn't have the excuse of providing comfort or showing solidarity. It... just felt good, and it wasn't as though it hurt anything.

He kept believing that: then, Sig smiled. It was small, not one that would launch a thousand ships, but it still made his heart skip a beat. _Why? _Why did such a minor thing make him happy? Furthermore, why question it, as though happiness were a crime?

When was the last time Klug had spent time just being around someone like this? A year, maybe? Longer? During the infrequent times his parents came home it was difficult enough to hold a conversation unless it was related to his studies. They were either too busy or tired, and besides, he was old enough to 'stand on his own' and 'be independent'. If his grades were satisfactory then no intervention was necessary.

With Ayashii's presence at least he was never _truly _alone. At least it was someone to talk to. Its acerbic sense of humor left much to be desired, sometimes, but it wasn't usually so hostile. What was about Sig that set Aya off so badly? During the incident, Sig had been one of three that defeated it. Each had taken one artifact, but its ire seemed directed solely at the cyan-haired somnolist. Strange.

Pressure on his shoulder dragged the academic from his contemplative state, grabbed and then quickly released by his friend's toasty vermilion digits. It didn't hurt, though maybe it was a_ little _harder than the mage would've preferred. _That's what you get for moving it, _he supposed.

Eyes open only a sliver, the entomophile let out a long, relaxed breath. Fighting off the torpor seemed no easy task. Not surprising, since neither had gotten a reasonable amount of sleep. Blinking slowly, Sig seemed to realize where his left hand was, gingerly removing it.

"Sorry Kururu... y' okay?" He slurred apologetically, barely awake, trying to speak through a yawn with no great amount of success. Even now, the owner of the mismatched eyes seemed aware of the force his arm could exert. Hopeful, he asked, "not hurt?"

'Kururu'? That was a new one. Klug brushed it off, chalking it up to fatigue.

"No, I'm alright. It's... kind of my fault anyway. I moved it, so..."

"Good." The bug catcher didn't seem particularly worried about _why _the scholar had moved the thing, satisfied enough that no damage had been done. Stretching a little, he half-spoke, half-yawned again, "sleep okay?"

"W-well, better than before, yes," the mage sounded slightly flustered, fiddling with the cuff of one pajama sleeve while trying to find the right words, "I just wanted to say, thanks. Sorry if I seemed annoyed, umm, earlier..."

His companion beamed, not really expecting praise, "dun' worry. Y' were tired. Scared. S'okay. Glad to help."

That grin, so easygoing, so _genuine._.. Klug couldn't help but mutely stare.

Sig stared back, curiously, making a small noise in the back of his throat. "Hmm..."

The sound made the novice dark wizard nervous. Fidgeting, he thought, _why were you staring, anyway? You thought he wouldn't notice? _

Yet... Sig continued to stare.

Is this what it felt like to be an insect? To be silently studied and observed, waiting for the proverbial net to drop?

His friend finally seemed to reach a sort of epiphany, some revelation, and professed, "you look different without glasses."

That... that was _it?! _Yes, it was true, but...

"Can't always see 'em, lenses are so shiny," Sig continued, oblivious, "they're really green."

"Thanks..?"


	8. Breakfast

"...You ate the entire thing?"

The hair-like tufts on his friend's head seemed to droop, only adding to the aura of guilt that gathered like a fog. It had made sense at the time and there hadn't been _that _much left, anyway. Still...

Unexpectedly, Klug smiled and gave a modest shrug, "it couldn't be helped, I suppose. I didn't offer you a proper meal, after all, so it's on me. Sig? Hey, don't look down, it's fine."

"You wanted toast, though," Sig's big, half-lidded mismatched eyes continued to look forlorn, as though having to alter breakfast plans was an unspeakable sin. Never mind that most of the morning had already slipped away so anything eaten now would practically be 'brunch'.

"I said it was fine, so it's fine! Come here, see if anything piques your interest," the mage gestured, rummaging busily in the icebox.

"'Kay..."

At the opposite end of the kitchen and its humanoid infestation, the newly-liberated and very, _very _unhappy book-bound spirit repressed its pent-up irritation from its nook on the counter. Its book of word puzzles did little to improve its attitude but at least it gave it a focus _other _than the mage and his empty-headed annoyance of a guest. Every once in awhile it would glance up from its pencil scrawlings, glare, and return to the columns and rows of empty boxes, dutifully filling each one in while it fantasized about jamming _Sig _in the breadbox, in one big piece or otherwise.

Very, very well adjusted, that one.

"Look, you were planning on going home to change anyway, right? Why not pick up a few things on the way back here? That way I can stay and start transcribing what we've finished so far," the academic offered, setting out a juice pitcher and his comestibles of choice, "and you're still helping. I'll give you the money. What do you say?"

Sig paused, a piece of fruit and his half-finished muffin in hand. As hard as he tried, his penmanship was... not good, to put it kindly. He sat at the table, a hint of disbelief in his tone as he asked, "you can read it?.."

"... Yes? Some of the smaller margin notes are trickier, but I'll manage. This isn't the first time I've dealt with it, either. Honestly?" He rifled through a cabinet, producing two glasses while ignoring the evil eye the unhappy book demon gave him, "it's gotten a little better. Not _great_, but it's more legible than some cursive I've seen."

"Really?" The cyan-haired somnolist's mood visibly improved, bizarre plume-like hair returning to a neutral state. Praise, even this slight and critical kind, was rare to hear from Klug. Chewing on the somewhat stale muffin, he recalled his notion from yesterday, the one about the glasses-wearer maybe being sick. That_ would _explain a few things...

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't say it, now would I? Anyway," he continued, pouring drinks and starting to pick at some form of unidentifiable leftovers, "there's still a lot to get done. How do you feel about staying over again? I'll feed you properly this time, too. Well?"

On one hand, the bug catcher didn't want to be any trouble. On the other hand, it would mean more time and less pressure to finish the paper. It would let him keep an eye on Klug, too, and make sure he was okay. Still...

"Um, wanna bring my ladybug this time. Won't cause any trouble, promise..."

Of _course _he'd want to bring one of those _things _with him. At least it wasn't a biting or stinging insect and its huge size made it hard to lose track of. Where did he even _find _one that big? Reluctantly, Klug nodded and mumbled, "just please, _please _keep it off of me."

"... And wanna cook, or help, at least. Sound okay?"

"You... can cook? _Really?_" The words sounded far more incredulous than he perhaps intended, but it was a legitimate surprise. He'd expected that Sig would want to bring some bug or other, but...

The small, uncomfortable noise his friend made verified that he'd sounded too harsh, too dismissive. Was it really that much of a shock? As far as he knew, Sig lived alone, and didn't seem the type that could afford to live off of takeout. Necessity, and all that, implied at least a _basic _proficiency.

"Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong. If you insist on assisting, I suppose that's fine. Have anything in mind?"

Sig ruminated, chewing on a piece of what looked like a pear. _Something basic, something hard to screw up. _His claws tapped the table's surface, drumming a monotonous rhythm as he thought. Tappity. Tappity. _Tap. _ Swallowing the bite, he extended an open carmine palm and suggested, "curry?.."

"You've been hanging out around Arle, I take it?" The magic user from another world practically_ introduced _the stuff locally, popularizing the adaptable stew-like dish. Again, Klug felt a pang of envy. There were so many things he wanted to ask the lady mage about her magic and the place from whence she came, but...

"Sometimes," the boy shrugged, "curry's okay?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me what you need and I'll start making a list."

"Sounds good," the entomophile chirped, then glanced around surreptitiously and whispered, "umm, Klug? Your book's... weird."

"... Really." An accurate observation, if an obvious one.

"Mmhm. Seemed really upset last night. Why?"

"Honestly? I haven't the slightest idea. When it's _that _upset, well," the mage waved dismissively, "there's no reasoning with it."

_It? _Odd. Yes, it was a weird yelling ribbon-like creature living in a book, but Sig had the vague impression that it was a 'he'. While it was impossible _not _to have seen the little red thing before as Klug lugged the book around with him practically everywhere, there was something else faintly familiar about its presence. Not the warm feeling of half-remembered nostalgia but something more... troubling. Still, he couldn't quite put a finger on anything specific. _Better not to worry, _he supposed, shoving the nebulous mess of thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Happens often?"

"W-well, I wouldn't say _often_," Klug mumbled, pushing his glasses up unnecessarily, "but Ayashii's temperamental from time to time. Don't let it bother you."

The largest points on the semi-corporeal entity pricked up like the ears on a cat, catching the barest mention of its name. Still glowering, it stared in Klug's direction and hissed, then just as quickly resumed its word puzzle with renewed fury. The savage _scratch scratch _ing of the pencil was loud enough to hear across the room.

"... Would apologizing help?"

Stopping to consider it for a moment, the scholar shook his head, "I doubt it. Aya isn't fond of people, putting it mildly. An apology wouldn't mean much. Bribery or stroking its ego generally work, however."

"Um, how? Egos aren't... things?" The idiom was lost on Sig, trying to figure out how one could literally pet an intangible concept. Still, at least he knew what an ego _was_.

"Praise, flattery, that sort of thing. It likes feeling important, basically."

"Oh." The edges of the somnolist's mouth curved into a slight smile as he privately mused, _sounds kinda familiar... _


End file.
